The Original Drinking Game
by Pheonix95
Summary: Short one-shot. Enzo, Matt, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, Stephan and Caroline decide to play a drinking game when on a night out in Whitmore. Certain past inhabitants of Mystic Falls end up getting dragged into the mix. Klaroline feels but mainly friendship feels with everyone. Please R&R (rating for very minor swearing and drinking)
1. Chapter 1

**The Original Drinking Game.**

 _Just a short little one shot that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Klaroline feels but also lots of friendship feels with all the mystic falls gang. Hope you enjoy and please drop me a review. Set somewhere in Season 6, everyone is alive and everyone has all their humanity._

The college bar in Whitmore was packed thanks to Caroline's intense leafleting campaign which they had all been roped into helping her and as a thanks for their assistance she had agreed to turn a blind eye to any and all compulsion of free drinks. Damon, Elena, Stephan, Enzo, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy had all been dancing along to the band for the best part of an hour until a very intoxicated Caroline ran over them, free from whatever drama club responsibility had been occupying her until then, and dragged them to a corner booth by the bar to spend some 'quality friend time.'

"Come on, when was the last time that we were actually all together like this? I mean without some impending doom hanging over us? What is the point of fighting so hard to stay alive all the time if we never actually make the most of it and actually live our lives in the _rare_ times of quiet?" she had berated them when they had dared to complain about being dragged away from the music.

"I was enjoying myself Blondie..." Damon began but stopped mid-snark at the look on the Caroline's face.

"So what are we going to do in the " _quality friend time"_ gorgeous" said Enzo leaning back against the cushiony booth.

"I was thinking drinking game?" the blonde vampire said conspiratorially holding up two bottles of bourbon. Everyone cheered and Enzo and Damon started drumming their hands on the table as Caroline returned from the bar with shot glasses for all of them and yet another bottle of bourbon.

"What?" she said defensively, "we're drinking with a vampire tolerance"

"Um, we're not" said Bonnie indicating herself and Matt.

"Speak for yourself" said Matt reaching forward to pour himself a shot of bourbon and knocking it back to the applause of the rest.

"Ok ok let's play …"

"Never have I ever" Damon yelled before Caroline could even finish her thought.

"Ugh Damon you always want to play never have I ever!" Caroline moaned.

"Why so shy Blondie, you scared we'll uncover all your dirty little secrets?" the older vampire shot at her with his signature eyebrow wiggle which was met with cat calls from the others.

"I'm with Damon on this one. Come on gorgeous, it might be fun. And what could be more quality friend time than getting to know each other better." Said Enzo.

"Traitor" she said glaring at him but he could see the smile through the hostility. "Fine, do your worst."

"Ok let's start simple," said Enzo as Caroline filled everyone's shot glass "never have I ever had sex with anyone at this table". There was a collective groan from Matt, Caroline, Damon, Stephan and Elena as they all drank and Bonnie laughed in the corner.

"Never have I ever made out with a Salvatore" said Bonnie pointing at both Caroline and Elena rolled their eyes before downing another shot. Damon raised a hand to high five Stephan who just looked at him shaking his head slowly. So instead he turned to Enzo who slapped his hand obligingly against his friends and then narrowly dodged Caroline's punch to the shoulder.

"My turn?" said Matt "Ok never have I ever died."

There was a few "oh come ons" from everyone and a "do I have to drink for each time?" from Bonnie.

"Hold up!" Bonnie said turning to her friend, "technically you died on senior prank night I just brought you back with CPR."

"Crap" said Matt

"Oh bottoms up quarter back!" jeered Damon from across the table.

"Never have I ever been kidnapped or impersonated by my evil doppleganger" laughed Caroline as both Elena and Stephan downed their drinks.

"Never have I ever been fooled by a doppleganger impersonating my friend" said Stephan and everyone bar Enzo downed their shot looking somewhat sheepish.

"Oh come on brother drink up! How many times did you fall for Katherine's " _I'm Elena"_ gig?" said Damon to Stephan who inclined his head before taking the shot.

"Never have I ever had sex with an Original Vampire" said Elena clapping her hands as Matt, Damon and Stephan all clinked glasses.

"Damon already spilled it Caroline drink up!" said Elena when she noticed that her friend hadn't taken a drink.

"Technically Klaus is a hybrid so…" all her friends booed until she caved and had the shot. "well next time be more specific" was her defence.

"Ok how's this for specific" said Enzo turning to face the blonde who met his gaze with a steely determination "never have I ever blood-shared during sex with an Original". Caroline bit both her lips together before grabbing the whisky bottle, filling her shot and knocking it back.

The table irrupted with jeers.

"OH MY GOD" said Bonnie and Elena almost exactly in sync as Damon, Enzo and Stephan howled with laughter. Matt on the other hand put his head in his hand moaning something about images he didn't need.

"Oh whatever! Me and Klaus had incredibly hot sex in the woods. Get over it!" she snapped, "and you two can drink up" she said pointing at the two brothers "cause there is no way the Original Whore didn't drink from the two of you."

Struggling to get a hold of his laughter Stephan drank but Damon's glass remained full.

"Oh bullshit" said Stephan

"Now come on, we all know that I am not shy about my sexual exploits, if it had happened I would say but just didn't go that way with me and sexy Bex."

"Who'd have thought" Bonnie taunted, "out of the two of you Damon's the prude."

"Wow wow wow" said Damon holding up his hands to silence the mocking of the others, "I am not the prude! Ok trust me, the sex was plenty dirty"

"Whatever you say brother" said Stephan looking rather pleased with himself as he leant back crossing his legs.

"So what was the deal with these Originals anyway," said Enzo who had always been curious. The family were the stuff of vampire legend after all, in the supernatural world they held a strange combination of royal and divine status and he found the idea that his friends knew them, let alone had slept with some of them, very surreal. Especially where Caroline was concerned. She had always avoided his questions regarding her dalliance with Klaus and all he had gotten from Damon was that the hybrid had been obsessed with her but it came as a massive shock to all of them when she actually slept with him as they'd all assumed she didn't feel anything for Klaus. Enzo himself had to admit that he couldn't see it. There was having a bit of a weakness for bad boys and then there was having sex with the most evil and dangerous man on the planet. He didn't judge her for it, hell if he'd had sex with a Mikaelson he wouldn't shut up about that shit for the rest of his existence, but he just struggled to imagine his sunshine girl Caroline doing it.

"The deal?" said Elena.

"Yeah, I mean, I know for you lot there were just sex buddies" he said shooting a wink at Caroline who rolled her eyes, "but to the rest of us they are kind of a big deal. I mean the head of our bloodline goes down we all go down with them right?"

"How do you know that?" asked Bonnie, "haven't you been … out of action?" she finished diplomatically.

"Amazingly even I noticed that 40% of the vampire population dropped dead simultaneously. But I don't actually know anything about them other than the hybrid has a weakness for blondes and apparently the sister is a bit of a slut."

"Well" said Damon, "I wouldn't worry about your sire too much, Originals are incredibly hard to kill. Need to get your hands on some white oak and trust us there is not so much as a splinter left of it anywhere"

"So any ideas who your sire is?" she asked Enzo.

"Well I did a little research after the whole Kol line burning to ashes thing and I think it's a guy named Eli"

"Eli? You mean Elijah?" said Stephan looking interested.

"Maybe. Unlike the rest of you I'm not on first name terms."

"Oh Elijah," said Elena fanning herself with a drinks menu causing Bonnie and Caroline to laugh hysterically. Caroline felt a great surge of affection for her friend for taking the heat off her about Klaus. She'd never talked to her friends about her feelings for him and she had sort of let them assume that it was all just a sex thing and this was not a forum she felt comfortable dispelling that illusion. Especially seeing as it was one she still fooled herself with from time to time.

"Wait you and Elijah?!" said Damon his face the picture of shock.

"Nothing ever happened, well we kissed but he thought I was Katherine, but a girl can look."

"Elena, the guy lives in a suit. He looks like he's going to a business meeting 24/7! I bet he even sleeps in the thing."

"Don't be jealous just because Elijah can rock a suit way better than you ever could." Said Bonnie.

"And I totally bet he sleeps naked!" said Elena laughing at the outraged look on the boys faces. Caroline had been right, it was nice to have them all together, laughing like this.

"Another image I didn't need" said Matt downing yet another shot of bourbon.

"So there is Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah still living" said Enzo counting them off on his fingers.

"Yep and Finn and Kol are ashes, you're welcome" said Damon toasting no one in particular.

"Can't you just rip out their hearts? Surely they'd struggle to go on without them?" asked Enzo.

"Well even if you could get close enough, it's a no go cause they're hearts are impenetrable" said Stephan sounding resigned.

"Useful" said Enzo.

"Well impenetrable to everything other than love of Caroline that is" said Matt laughing behind his hand.

"Oh shut up!" said Caroline crossing her arms.

"Yeah or she'll set Klaus on you" said Elena joining in the laughter with everyone else.

"This is so unfair! They all had Original sex as well why is it just me that gets the piss taken out of them?!"

"Oh I'm sorry to you miss the shit storm that descended on me when I had sex with Rebakah?!" said Damon taking another swig of whisky.

"Yeah well you deserved it you were being a vengeful ass!" said Caroline.

"Oh and you weren't?" said Damon "come on Blondie, fess up! We all know that you only had sex with Klaus to get at Tyler. We're not gonna think any less of you."

"Damon" said Stephan warningly looking at the uncomfortable look on Caroline's face. He didn't exactly know what his friends feelings were concerning the Original Hybrid (and quite frankly he wasn't sure that he wanted to) but he knew that they were much more complicated than simple revenge sex.

"Don't forget there is a new Original on the way, witch community haven't shut up about it" Bonnie chimed in.

"Don't worry Caroline we'll get you some book on co-parenting." said Matt who was certainly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Being the Step Mom can be a tricky business" threw in Damon.

"Now come on leave her alone" said Elena

"Thank you Elena," said Caroline though everyone could tell that she didn't mind the teasing too much, clearly much more comfortable with the light hearted banter than talking about her motivations for sleeping with Klaus is the first place.

"Yeah I think when the baby is bridesmaid at the wedding she'll feel totally included." Elena finished smiling slyly at the blonde.

"Oh shot gun maid of honour" said Bonnie, "that wedding is going to be awesome. I mean say what you want about Klaus but holy crap that guy can throw a party!"

"And think of all the damage Caroline could cause with his credit card" laughed Stephan.

"Caroline Mikaelson. You gotta admit that's got a nice ring to it Blondie" said Damon clearly delighted at the direction their conversation had taken."

"Ok first of all" she said holding up her hands for silence, "you guys are hilarious, seriously some very _original_ material" they all groaned at her pun, "and second of all if it's going to anything it would be Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson."

The seven of them then passed a good half hour debating the exact nature of Caroline's fantasy life with the Originals, where they'd live, whether or not the Queen of England would be invited to the wedding, the horrible dress Caroline would force Hayley to wear. She laughed along with everyone else, feeling actually relieved that she her and her friends could now laugh at the situation rather than constantly live in fear of their judgement.

It was all going well until Matt speculated how long Caroline was likely to actually survive before Rebekah killed her for wearing one of her dresses or let's face it just because she was having a bad day which lead to Enzo asking:

"Put them all together in a fight who would come out on top?"

This sparked a fierce debate amongst the friends with Stephan and Caroline advocating that Klaus would win hands down, Matt claiming that Rebekah was scrappy and could take both her brothers but Elena and Damon insisted that Elijah was old school villain and would come out on top. Bonnie just said that the best outcome was one where they somehow managed to get rid of each other.

Halfway through the debate Caroline volunteered to get more booze as they had worked their way through all three bottles of bourbon. While she was waiting to be served she leaned on the bar messing with her phone. Unlocking it she opened up a new text typing out:

 **You, Elijah and Rebekah in a fight. Who comes out on top? ;)**

She paused over the send button wondering if she was really drunk enough to justify it. Sighing she bottled her nerve closing down the app and locking the screen, smiling at the picture of her and her mom she had set as her home screen.

It wasn't like she needed to send it to know what his reply would be. She could practically see his smirk as he replied with something like

 **Do you even need to ask sweetheart?**

Her smile widened at the thought and then immediately fell from her face to be replaced by a slightly guilty one when the barmaid asked her for her order, feeling as though she had be caught doing something wrong. After she compelled the girl to give her and her friends another two bottles of free whisky Enzo came up behind her.

"Why looking so glum gorgeous?"

"Nothing" she said giving him her best beauty queen smile. He raised an eyebrow at her letting her know that he wasn't buying into it.

"Is it your boy?" he asked in a low voice and she appreciated that he didn't say his name knowing that it would catch the attention of any vampire ears. Her initial reaction was to scoff as she always did and laugh it off with some joke or other but looking at Enzo the reproach died in her throat. He'd never met Klaus so he didn't have any skin in the game and even if he had she knew that he would never judge her for anything she had to say (even if she wasn't entirely certain what she would say). It was one of the wonderful things about her friendship with him. But even knowing all that didn't mean she was ready to bare her soul to him just then, especially with all her friends within earshot, under the influence of way too much whisky.

He seemed to read the conflicting emotions on her face as he leaned over her and took the bottles from the girl behind the bar.

"Well if you ever want to talk gorgeous, you know I'm always here" he said kissing her on the cheek before heading back to the table, bottles held over his head to be greeted with by a round of applause and stamping feet.

Caroline leaned over to the bar and ordered a round of jagerbombs for her and her friends (tonight was their night off after all). Grabbing the tray off small plastic glasses, and actually paying for drinks this time, around she sauntered back to her friends.

She wasn't going to take Enzo up on his offer to talk tonight she thought but maybe one day it might actually be nice to talk to a friend about the man who had offered to show her the world.

 _So there you go! Let me know what you think, if I should continue. I'm quite tempted to either write Caroline's conversation with Enzo or expand it so Caroline does eventually get drunk enough to send the text to Klaus and write a small bit on his reaction in New Orleans._

 _Thanks for reading x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this was meant to be a one-shot but a few people asked about continuing so now it's going to be a three-shot. I really hope you enjoy the second part and be prepared for all the Caroline/Enzo friendship feels!**

"Ok gorgeous. Me, the coffee and the deep fried anything are here so what is this 'code red' emergency." Enzo asked the lump of blankets the he assumed to be Caroline as he sat down on the corner of the bed.

A pale arm reached out and grabbed the coffee he was offering pulling it into the duvet fort. Enzo waited patiently and after a minute or so the bedding fell away to reveal the disgruntled and groggy blonde. He noted with amusement that his friend must have literally fallen into bed when she had stumbled home. She was wearing the black dress he had last seen her dancing on top of a table in, her usually perfect makeup was half way down her face and her blonde hair was, quite frankly, all over the place. The overall effect, was adorable, but he didn't think Caroline would appreciate that observation so instead he handed her the grilled cheese he had compelled from the barrister of the campus coffee shop. She gratefully took it and began to scoff it down with almost indecent enthusiasm.

"Seriously Caroline if you are going to insist on keeping me out till _four_ in the morning only to wake me up less than 5 hours later demanding my presence because and this is a direct quote now _the worst thing that could have possibly happened like ever has happened_ and you need me without a seconds delay I was expecting more than watching you inhale fried bread and cheese."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Come on gorgeous, what happened?"

The blonde slowly finished chewing the mouthful of bread and looked Enzo right in the eye.

"I did a bad thing." She said.

Enzo chuckled. "Like an actual bad thing or a Caroline Forbes bad thing?"

"No, like a _bad bad bad_ thing"

Enzo reached out and put his hand consolingly on his friends shoulder, "look gorgeous we all make mistakes from time to time, our control slips" Caroline was nodding along drinking in her friends every word, "if there is a body that needs disposing of I will –"

"What?! No! I didn't kill anyone!"

"You didn't kill anyone?" said Enzo slowly.

"Of course not! God I'm not you!"

"Well then what the hell did you do?" said Enzo failing to hide the exasperation in his voice. Yes he was a vampire but even he was struggling slightly this morning after the obscene amount of alcohol they had consumed last night.

He watched as the blonde in front of him buried her face in her hands and started shaking her head. Enzo could just make out the slightly muffled "it's so so bad"

Sighing he walked around the bed and threw the covers back ignoring Caroline's shout of protest and got in next to her.

"Budge up then gorgeous, if you aren't going to spill it I'm going to get some shut eye until you find the balls" he said lying back against her pillows with one arm over his closed eyes to block out the sun the was steaming through Caroline's dorm window. He resisted the overwhelming urge to smile as he feel her nervous fidgeting beside him. Taking a deep breath he felt her weight shift on the mattress and for a second he thought that she was going to get out of bed before he felt her jabbing him in the side with something. He opened one eye and looked down to see that the something was her phone.

Taking it he looked at her bemused.

"And what exactly is on here I wonder," her smirked, "perhaps some photos of a questionable nature?"

"If only I…" she hesitated biting her lip, "Idrunktexted"

"Sorry gorgeous, I didn't quite catch that, you're going to have to try that again but maybe try saying it in English."

"I. Drunk. Texted." She said slowly.

"That's it? Caroline, are you really trying to tell me that you dragged me out of … wait who exactly did you drunk text?" he said amusement colouring his tone. If this was going the way he thought it was maybe it was worth the early start.

"Oh just look for yourself will you," she said gesturing frantically at her phone before placing her head on her knees "I'm too ashamed to say it aloud".

Enzo didn't even bother to stifle his laugh as he unlocked her phone and tapped on her messaging app.

"Ok let's see. We've got your hail Mary messages to me at this ungodly hour, a text both your roommate's saying that they won't be coming home. _Bonnie Bennet!_ Now I am scandalised but that can't be what's got you in such a state." He narrowly dodged a hit.

"Can you not enjoy this so much please? Just keep scrolling."

Enzo obliged and moved his thumb along the screen and barked with laughter when he saw the name underneath Elena's.

"Oh Caroline what have you done?"

"I knowwwwwwwww" she moaned dropping her head miserably onto his shoulder and he wrapped the arm that wasn't holding her cell phone around his friends shoulder. "Come on gorgeous, there are worse things that can happen, from all that Damon has told me about your little love affair he isn't exactly going to be hostile at the idea of hearing from you."

"That's just it." She said miserably and pulled her hand out from underneath the bedding to tap the phone screen in front of her opening up the message stream "he ever replied.

"Well then no harm no foul! What's the problem blondie?" at her silence he continued "come on Caroline I'm not going to judge you but other than slight embarrassment does it really matter that Klaus didn't respond to a few"

"Five." Caroline interrupted.

"Ok then five of your very drunken text messages that I was incredibly impressed you were sober enough to even type"

"It's like the end of the world!?"

"Really, it's the _end of the world_ that Klaus did not want to offer his opinion of who would win in a cage match between himself and his siblings" he continued despite Caroline's moans "or that he had anything to say in regard to you maybe taking an art history class _that has absolutely nothing to do with him"_

"Oh my god it's even worse when you say it!"

Enzo laughed at his friend before taking pity on her and wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer to him to console her.

"Now could it be that Klaus, being a reasonable person," Caroline snorted, "might not be awake yet and therefore hasn't had time to respond?"

"Maybe" said Caroline quietly. She tilted her face to look up to him, "I know it's silly Enzo and I _don't care_ about Klaus" this time it was Enzo's turn to snort, "it's just he's never left me waiting before and when he left"

"You had all the power and now after your little drunken discretion it's all gone?"

She nodded. She knew it was selfish and stupid and part of her was relieved that he hadn't text her back because then what? Would she reply? What exactly would he say? And why on earth had she not managed to come up with something slightly more sophisticated?

"Well I say that we put this" Enzo indicated the phone getting Caroline's attention again "over here" he put it down on the table on his side of the bed, "and watch one of those bloody singing cartoons you're so fond of and by the time it's over any money your hybrid will have text you back"

Caroline smiled at him.

"Thanks Enzo" she said grabbing her laptop and handing it to him to set up a film.

"Don't worry about it Forbes. Now which torture shall we endure this time? Please god not that awful one with the singing clock. I don't think I could bare it."

"But it's my favourite! Pleaseeeeeeee" Caroline said with a mock pout.

Enzo gave a theatrical sigh before pressing play and settling in with Caroline as the opening credits rolled.

 **I wasn't thrilled with the ending of this but who doesn't love a bit of Carenzo friend love! Hey so there is going to be a final part to this from Klaus's POV, his reaction and how he's going to respond. Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it then please drop me a review! Or if you have any thoughts on how Klaus should respond or criticism is more than welcome :) x**


End file.
